


Girl in the Window- Defending Jacob Fic

by LavenderMoss



Category: Defending Jacob
Genre: F/M, Murder, Self Ship, defending jacob - Freeform, jacob x reader, romance fic, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderMoss/pseuds/LavenderMoss
Summary: Jacob Barber moves next-door to you (pretend you live in Urbanna Ohio) and you befriend him, not knowing his past experience with The trial in the murder of Ben Rifkin.You fall in love with each other, then you find out the truth
Relationships: jacob barber/reader
Kudos: 6





	1. Jacobs perspective

**Author's Note:**

> KEYS:  
> y/n= your name  
> s/n= sisters name  
> d/n= dads name  
> m/n= moms name  
> ——————————-  
> if you’re reading this and don’t have a sister, just fake like you do  
> ——————————-  
> I know this isn’t a very big fandom, But it’s still good  
> ——————————-  
> this is based off of the show not the book, Jacob woke up from his coma, he’s now 16  
> ——————————-  
> WARNING: SPOILERS! if you have not read the book or watched the show do not read! or you can if you want  
> ——————————-  
> perspectives change from Jacob to reader each chapter

(JACOBS PERSPECTIVE)  
August 4th was the day we moved into our new house. We were moving to Urbana Ohio, a small and safe town. My mother said it was supposed to help us “have a new start”, but I don’t think anything will ever be normal for my family again. Not after the murder of Ben Rifkin.  
When we got there, I could tell the house wasn’t in a good position. The outside wasn’t at least. Paint was chipped everywhere, and the porch looked like it was going to fall in. “Safe”.  
The inside was small, but it did have a second story, where all the bedrooms where. After looking around a little bit, I walked up to my bedroom. It was smaller than my other room, but had enough space for a sixteen year old boy.  
I looked out the small window and looked at the house next to mine. It was in better condition, but still small, maybe smaller than mine. The window across from mine was open, and the lights were on. Cyndi Lauper was blasting from a stereo, and I could see a girl dancing to the beat. The girl danced like she had no care in the world.  
“Jacob?” A voice called my name and it startled me. My mother was behind me. “What are you doing?”  
“Just looking out the window” I said, expressionless.  
“Listen, we need to talk about what happened the day of the accident.”  
“What is there to talk about? You didn’t believe me when I said I didn’t kill Ben, so you crashed the car trying to kill me. Mystery solved!” I said to her, then started unpacking.  
“That’s not what happened, it was an accident.” She went to help me, but I stopped her.  
“Sure it was. And Elizabeth Schuyler ‘accidentally’ burned her husbands letters” my history reference was smooth, but disrespectful enough to make my mother’s face turn red with anger.  
“Stop the attitude young man, or your phone is mine for the rest of the week!” she stormed out and slammed the door as hard as she could.  
A small tear dropped down my face as I continued to set up my bed and the rest of my furniture. I couldn’t stay in the fight forever, but I didn’t know how to get out of it. She knew well that it wasn’t an accident, she just didn’t want to admit it.  
Finishing up, I heard a thump against my window, which made me jump. I looked out, and the girl across from my window was waving to me. I opened it and smiled, waving back at her.  
“Are you the new neighbor?” She said, her voice clearly cheerful.  
“Yeah, I’m Jacob Barber. Who are you?” I answered.  
“I’m y/n. Nice to meet you!”  
“Nice to meet you too”  
“Hey, wanna come over and dance? Unless you’re busy, then I totally get it.”  
“I’d love to. Be there in five?” I accepted the offer.  
“Great!” y/n closed her window and rushed out of her room.  
After the little fight with my mother a few minutes before, I doubted she would let me go. Luckily my dad is more trusting with me, so I would just have to run it by him.  
_______________________________________

Author: hey thanks for reading my fic! I spent a lot of time on it, I hope you like it. The next chapter will be out later tonight in y/ns perspective this time


	2. Your perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob comes to your house for a dance!   
> —————————————-  
> sorry for the publish delay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now in your perspective!   
> it took me longer than i wanted   
> it to to write this chapter 😅

I had five minutes before Jacob cape over. Quickly, I rushed to the bathroom to put on makeup. There was no way I was looking like trash and making a bad first impression!   
After putting some mascara and lipgloss on, I looked at my clothes. “Oh god” I thought to myself. WHAT WAS I WEARING?! In case you were wondering, the answer is a flannel and sweatpants. My hair was in a messy bun, and not the cute kind of messy.   
With limited time, I quickly put on a yellow shirt and overalls, then put my hair in a braid. Soon after, a knock came from the door. “Coming!” I yelled, loud enough for them to hear me.  
Making sure I had good posture, I opened the door and saw Jacob standing there with an awkward smile. He was wearing black jeans and a grey hoodie. Even though it was a very plain outfit, he looked handsome.   
“Thanks for inviting me over” he said.  
“No problem, now come on let’s dance!” I led Jacob up to my room, which was quite messy, but he didn’t seem to care.   
I turned on I Wanna Dance With Somebody by Witney Houston, and started dancing. Jacob was hesitant at first, but i knew that boy had some moves, and he got into it eventually.  
After the song was over, being the polite young woman I am, I asked what song he wanted next.  
“I guess My Kind Of Woman by MacDemarco” he answered. This boy obviously had a good taste in music.   
Jacob started dancing like he had no care in the world. Like nobody was there except him. It was kinda... hot? I don’t know if they was the right word, but it was something like that.  
“Aren’t you gonna dance?” Jacob asked. My boring self was just sitting on my bed.  
“No, i’m good. I enjoy watching you.”   
“Well then I’m not dancing either. I cant let you sit by yourself.” he smiled and sat down next to me. “So what do you wanna do now?”   
“Let’s get to know each other more. Friendly game of truth or dare?” I held out my hand for him to shake it.  
“Perfect” Jacob said and shook my hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!   
> hope you liked it!   
> new chapter out tomorrow


	3. Jacobs perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :D

“So Mr. Barber, truth or dare?” Y/n asked.  
“truth” I answered. Truth is obviously the safest path to choose.  
“How come you moved here?”  
When she said that I hesitated. What was I gonna say? “Oh, I moved here because I was accused of murdering a kid, everyone in my old town hates me, I was proved innocent but my parents don’t beleive it, and my mother true to kill me so we needed a new start?” yeah, no.  
“My dad got a new job” that was believable enough.   
“Cool. Where does he work?”   
“Well he’s lawyer… anyways truth or dare?”   
“truth PLEASE” she emphasized the word “please”.  
“Who are your other friends around here?”   
Y/n stayed quiet for a minute before answering. “I- don’t really have any friends…”   
“That’s not true” I said.  
“How do you know that? You know nothing about me.” she crossed her arms.  
“Well. i’m your friend arent I?”   
She smiled “yeah, you are” it was quiet for another moment. Silence seemed to be a thing with her. “truth or dare”   
(AUTHORS NOTE: i’m going to write this part in a different format)   
Jacob: dare  
y/n: hm… i dare you to text your crush   
Jacob: *blushes a little* i don’t have her number  
y/n: oh. well, put an ice cube down your pants!   
Jacob: no way   
(AUTHORS NOTE: okay i’m changing it back! sorry i was just lazy before :p)   
“Yes way!” Y/n said. “If you back out on the dare, you have to do my summer reading project.”  
“Finee” that convinced me enough since i strongly despised reading and english language arts work.   
Y/n rushed down the stairs and grabbed an ice cube. I grabbed it from her and put it down my pants. It was very cold and i squirmed from the uncomfortable feeling as y/n laughed.   
“I’m done with this game” I said, sitting back down on her bed.   
“Well, what do you wanna do?” she asked me.   
“There is one thing I wanna do…” I said, looking into y/n’s sparking eyes.   
“What is it” she said, staring back at me.   
“Well, it’s…”  
_______________________  
(AUTHOR: hA cliffhanger! hope you guys enjoyed this story, new chapter will be up tomorrow)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooF sorry abt the cliffhanger!  
> come back later to know what happens


	4. Y/Ns perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sips drink* here comes some tea :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long to publish this ive been busy with practice and reading and stuff   
> anyways i hope you enjoy this new chapter! 
> 
> your perspective this time!

"Well, its..." Jacob paused for a moment, then leaned in and kissed me.   
I started at him in shock and euphoria. Jacob was looking away, obviously embarrassed. He didn't have to be really. I was flattered, and if i'm being honest, I really liked him. It was like a cliché "girl in the window" and "cute new next door neighbor" romance novel that my mom used to read all the time.   
"I-i'm sorry!" He stuttered out. "I shouldn't have done that, I just met you and you don't even like me like that. Hell, you probably don't even like me at all after what I did. Im so sorry please forgive me Y/n!"   
"Oh shut up" I said to him. "Don't keep apologizing. I liked the kiss, okay? I like you! Will you stop being a wuss and ask me out?" I didn't even realize what I said until seconds after it came out of my mouth.   
Jacob smiled a little, but was obviously surprised about what I said. "W-will you be my girlfriend?"   
"Of course. And stop stuttering Barber, you sound like Bill Denbrough from IT" I said in joking manner.   
He laughed and played down on my bed, looking at the ceiling. My bedroom ceiling was decorated with glowing star stickers that I got back In sixth grade. They felt comforting to me. Like if I stared at them long enough, my fear, anxiety, sadness, and worries would disappear. Like they would fly up in space, never to be seen again, and my mind would be free at last.   
"These stars look-"   
"Childish?" I cut his sentence off.   
"Wonderful" Jacob smiled and brushed his soft brown hair out of his face. "Maybe we could go star watching together sometime"   
I nodded. "Yeah, there this 24 hour park down the street if you wanna go tomorrow night?"   
"Perfect!" He checked his watch. "Damn it.. sorry I have to go home before my mom gets angry. See you tomorrow?"   
"Mhm, look out your window when you wake up, and Ill be there"   
Jacob agreed and walked next door. Looking out the window, I could see that his mother was waiting for him. Then I witnessed something that made my heart sink deep from my chest to my uterus. His mom, whose name he never told me at that point in time, pushed him against the side of the house and started yelling at him. I stared in horror as a tear ran down his cheek. Ive never seen a guy as chill as him cry. And at that moment when I have, it broke me.   
His father came running out saying "Laurie, stop it!" Laurie must've been her name.   
"Stop it?!" she screamed. "Our son, snuck out, had pornography on his laptop history, and MURDERED a fourteen year old boy!"  
"I DIDN'T MURDER BEN!" Jacob fought back.   
"STOP LYING! An innocent man died so you could go free. Are you happy with that? Another murder happened for you. Are you satisfied? Cause if you're not we have an ENTIRE new town of people for you to kill. Let's see how you'll manage to roam free this time!" Laurie's voice became louder.   
I couldn't stand it, so I turned on Bloodwitch on full volume, turning out everything, and started dancing again.   
____________________________  
(AUTHOR: TOLD YOU THERE WAS TEA! Thanks for reading this, sorry its so short Ive been in a rush lately"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay tuned for the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacobs perspective this time! Sorry I took so long to publish this, I’ve been busy with school, sports, and stuff. It’s a little short, but I hope you enjoy

(Jacobs perspective)   
Tears filled my eyes as my mothers screams echoed through my ears. My father stood doing nothing to stop her, watching her press me against the side of our house and call me a murderer. Plus told me I stuck out, which for the record I didnt.   
While still being held there, I glanced up at y/ns window and saw her watching Laurie- that’s what I call her now- yelling at me. I saw y/n cover her mouth and walk away. But she didn’t do anything to help. She stood there watching me be in pain, and she did NOTHING. Why would I think she would anyway? who would help a murderer?   
••••  
Minutes later, Laurie stoped yelling and sent me to my room for the night. I was so filled with weakness that I didn’t try to protest. My world was upside down.  
I just wanted a new start. A new life. One away from Boston and everyone i know. One away from the trial. One where a man was not falsely convicted of a murder I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE CHARGED FOR.   
Do i feel guilty? Yes. But maybe this was the way it was supposed to go. I’m stuck in the labyrinth of life, one that I can escape. And I just want to be freed. Leave the maze and live life in peace.  
Soon I fell asleep, thinking about Y/N. Maybe tomorrow will help my feelings when I see her. And as Augustus Waters once said, “My thoughts are stars I cannot fathom into constellations”.   
•••••  
The next morning, I woke up to find nobody was home but me. My parents probably went to the store or something. That gave me a chance to go over to y/ns house and... explain some things  
The clock read 11:00 AM, perfect time. Hopefully she won’t hate me. Hopefully she won’t think I’m a psychopathic murderer and hate me forever. Just have to wish for the best...

(AUTHORS NOTE: hiii i hope you enjoyed this! I promise another part will come soon!)


End file.
